Fumihiko Tachiki
Fumihiko Tachiki (立木 文彦, Tachiki Fumihiko, born April 24, 1961 in Nagasaki Prefecture) is a Japanese voice actor currently affiliated with Office Osawa. He made his professional debut as a voice actor in the late 1980s and is known by the nickname "Fuumin" by fans. Although he hasn't said too much regarding his voice acting training, Tachiki professes that he has always admired voice actors and loves to be one himself. He is recently known for providing his spirited narration for commercials, sports events, anime and other entertainment media. He also considers himself a gentle, humble and easily embarrassed person, which contrasts several characters he is asked to voice. He laments the mistaken fan impression of him being a brutish person due to his performances, to the point at which he jokingly said he needs to a wave flag for all of his "mean appearances". His hobbies include collecting and using digital cameras and fly fishing. Tachiki often voices rugged male characters who are callous, impersonal, rough, or bloodthirsty, though he personally finds little to nothing in common with these character archetypes and finds them scary. A few of his roles include Hasegawa Taizou from Gintama, Ricardo in El Cazador de la Bruja, and Benkei Narukami in Big Order. Within the Japanese dubbing industry, he also provides the Japanese voice for Duke Nukem in Duke Nukem Forever, Spectre in SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs, and Bad Bob in Rex the Runt. Works with Koei *Dian Wei - Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CDs *Instructor of Spirit Victor, Sacred Guardian of Earth of the Sacred Beast Cosmos Victor, Victor Want - Angelique series *Kugel Richter - Atelier Marie: The Alchemist of Salburg *Miguel - Deception III: Dark Delusion *Gerhard, Hagel Boldness, Dio Schenk - Atelier series *Katsuie Shibata, Kanbei Kuroda - Kessen III *Katakura Victor Kojurō - Sengoku Angelique live skit *Varn - Angelique Maren no Rokukishi *Raoh - Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage series *Don Krieg, Akainu - One Piece: Pirate Warriors; reprise of his roles in the anime *Yangus, narration for promotional videos - Dragon Quest Heroes series Tachiki is also a member of the two man group 2HEARTS with Toshiyuki Morikawa. Live Events *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Angelique Memoire 2019'' *''Neoromance ♥ Dandyism 2'' *''Neoromance ♥ Dandyism'' *''Neoromance 20th Anniversary ♥ Finale'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Angelique Memoire 2015'' *''Neoromance Starlight ♥ Christmas 2010'' *''Neoromance ♥ Event 10 Years Love'' *''2HEARTS Live "Monotone Rainbow"'' *''Neoromance ♥ Hot 10! Countdown Radio Rocket★Punch! 4'' - in 2HEARTS *''Neoromance Starlight ♥ Christmas'' *''Neoromance 15th Anniversary Special Neoromance ♥ Live ~Angelique & Neo Angelique~'' *''Neoromance ♥ Hot 10! Countdown Radio Rocket★Punch! 3'' - in 2HEARTS *''Neoromance ♥ Hot 10! Countdown Radio Rocket★Punch! 2'' - in 2HEARTS *''2HEARTS Future Premium Live'' *''Neoromance ♥ Hot 10! Countdown Radio Rocket★Punch!'' - in 2HEARTS *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Ange Party'' *''Neoromance ♥ Live in Sony Music Anime Fes06'' - in 2HEARTS *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 7'' *''The "GAMBARE" Live'' - in 2HEARTS *''Angelique ♥ Memoir 10th ~Sweet Celebration~'' *''Neoromance ♥ Live 2004 Summer'' *''2HEARTS 1st Live my self'' *''Neoromance ♥ Live 2003 Autumn'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 5'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 4 in Osaka'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 4'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa 3'' *''Angelique Memoir 2001'' *''Angelique Memoir 2000'' External links *Office Osawa profile *Twitter profile Category:Voice Actors